At Any Cost
by LostatDownton
Summary: Special Agent Kate Todd thought she was out of danger. Working for NCIS, on the team of Special Agent Gibbs, she was safe. Ari couldn't get to her. Then, a mysterious chain of events is propelled into motion, starting with a note left on Gibbs' desk saying "Take Caitlin to the next level". The note is just the start. Kate has to confront her feelings for Gibbs in this AU. Kibbs, AU
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

She knew exactly what she was doing.

It was only a few hours until morning.

The security guard had been sick, and it hadn't been hard to switch out the security tapes. And as for getting to the evidence garage printer- that was not difficult at all.

She knew that it would be three more hours until Gibbs arrived at the Navy Yard, and walked into the bullpen in NCIS Headquarters. That was not hard to remember.

In fact, she still had time. She looked around at the desks. Gibbs' desk.

Neat, tidy, stoic- that is, if a desk could be stoic- which perfectly summed up Agent Gibbs. The desk across from his-

Special Agent Timothy McGee's desk. Clean, covered in high-tech toys and notes from their last case. He probably still needed to file the case report as a matter of fact. Reflecting the high-tech, incredibly smart man who sat there.

Next to McGee's desk, was the desk that she knew held everything from _Get Some Magazine _to furry handcuffs. Which in reality, perfectly summed up Special Agent Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo. Playboy extraordinaire. But she knew he would be the one to read the note first- if not Gibbs.

And last but not least, across from DiNozzo's desk, was the desk of interest. It had sat empty for several months before _she _had come to fill it. The desk was clean, only a few personal items. That desk held little surprises. Innocent and clean. Much like Special Agent Caitlin "Kate" Todd. The owner of the desk, and the subject of the note.

She assumed that Gibbs would be sure to read the note as soon as he came in, thinking it would be a note pointing them towards a dead Marine, or a Petty Officer. The Major Case Response Team (MCRT) was always looking for new cases, even if their methods of solving the aforementioned cases was unorthodox.

She dropped the note onto the desk, hoping to find exactly the Intel she was looking for by dropping it there.

Gibbs would find it, and surely question Agent Todd.

She smirked as she walked away, the note still sitting innocently on Gibbs' desk.

But what did the note say?

_Take Caitlin to the next level. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I walk into the bullpen, stepping off the elevator, stopping as I hear my name being called. It's Tony, smirking at me.

"Can I help you, DiNozzo?" I ask, annoyed.

"Did you see the note I dropped on Gibbs' desk? You are so doomed, Kate!" He cackles, smirking at me.

"What note?" I ask, frozen in place. _What did DiNozzo do?_

He shrugs. "I'm just kidding about the note anyway."

I stand up, crossing over to Gibbs' desk, picking up the note carefully. _Take Caitlin to the next level. _

I turn to Tony. "Very funny, Tony, what does it mean?"

"What?" I've confused him, but he could be acting. "Kate, I type things, like the probie. I don't write. Not my handwriting. I thought it was a note about a dead Marine. I don't know who wrote it."

"You want to explain the note on my desk, Agent Todd?" Gibbs says, walking past my desk. I have to fight the urge to jump at him and explain.

"No. Gibbs, I don't know anything about the note, but if I had to guess, I'd guess Tony."

"Wrong." Tony grins, saying it in a sing-song voice.

"Kate, DiNozzo, get over yourselves. Kate, it's not Tony's handwriting."

"What about prints, DNA?" I ask, confused.

"Take it down to Abby." He orders, not looking up. "DiNozzo, you owe me a case report."

"I do, boss?" Tony looks up, coughing slightly. He still occasionally coughs because of his unfortunate encounter with the plague. I don't remember that incident too fondly.

I stare over at Gibbs, hoping he doesn't notice. He probably does notice, but I don't care. I slide on gloves, taking the note to the elevator. I stare at the elevator doors, wishing they'd open up and Gibbs would be standing there.

But I don't get that lucky, because when the doors open, I'm just greeted with the music blasting from Abby's lab.

"Abby. ABBY!" I yell, walking in.

She grins when she sees me. "Kate. What've you got for me?"

"A note. Addressed to Gibbs, about me."

She's confused. "About you?" She takes it out of my grasp, glancing over it. "What does Gibbs want me to do with it?"

"He didn't say. Just find out where it came from, try and learn what you can from the handwriting."

She turns and looks at me. "I'll do what I can, Kate. Can you pass it on?"

"Sure." I pull a Caf-Pow from behind my back. "This is for you, in advance. Don't tell Gibbs."

"Aw Kate, you're the best." She wraps me in a hug, before turning to her computer. I chuckle to myself, before heading back into the elevator.

I walk into the bullpen, before noticing someone upstairs. It's Director Shepard. She's watching our desks carefully, and I see Gibbs and her meet each other's eyes. It's unsettling, watching them.

Gibbs' phone rings, and he picks up. "Yeah, Abs, what've you got?"

He turns and looks at me, before saying. "Yeah, I'll be right there." He walks past me. "Kate, you're with me."

"What, why?" I ask.

"Abby apparently found something on the paper. You coming or what?"

"Yes, of course." I follow him into the elevator. But I don't say anything to him, it wouldn't make any sense. I can't tell him that I made a mistake. A _big _mistake. I can't tell him I love him, it would be stupid of me.

Of course it _is _Gibbs, he may already know. But he isn't one for relationships. He has his rule 12, and I'll be damned if I break one of his rules.

He turns and smirks at me. "Got a lot on your mind, Kate?"

"No, Gibbs. Of course not."

"I've got a meeting with Director Shepard in an hour." He grumbles. "I don't know what the hell she wants."

The elevator dings, and we walk into the lab.

"What do you got, Abs?" He asks.

"Well…" She glances at me, hesitating. "The paper fibers matched the paper used in the evidence garage printer. The handwriting is familiar, but I'm not sure why. And the security tapes have nothing. When I took a closer look, I found that the tapes were destroyed. Only someone with a high clearance could do this." She sighs. "Sorry Kate."

"It is okay, Abby." I say quietly, glancing at Gibbs. He's changed a lot from the Gibbs I met on Air Force One.

"Thanks Abs… anything else on the note?"

"Nothing. I don't know… it looks recent."

Gibbs takes a closer look. "I recognize the handwriting too."

"I don't." I say, frustrated. "And I don't even know why this person wants with _me _either. Could it be Ari?"

"No way, Kate." Gibbs says, annoyed. "He's a medical guy, not a techie, and even if the note called you Caitlin, it could just be to raise your hackles."

"True." I say quietly. I sigh again.

Gibbs looks between Abby and I. He kisses Abby on the cheek. "Call me if you get anything else!" He calls over his shoulder, walking out of the lab.

"Oh God." I sink into her chair. "It's a nightmare working here now."

"Kate, he doesn't know, does he?" Abby asks nervously.

"No, Abby, to answer your question, my boss does not know I love him. And I really don't mind that." Epic sigh this time. "What do you think?"

"I think you should tell him, Kate." She says calmly. "Be honest."

I wince. "What do you think he'll do to me?"

"Who knows. Maybe he'll kiss you, or kill you, or both."

"Or he'll fire my ass."

"Hey. Kate. You got in a relationship with someone in the Secret Service, and Gibbs still hired you. He likes you."

"Or just my work ethic. Compared to Tony, I probably looked like a saint." I mutter.

"Kate." Abby says patiently. "Confront him. Tell him. I think he and Director Shepard had a thing, he's broken rule 12 before. And I say this as a friend: You'd be a woman worth breaking rule 12 for!"

I pull her into a hug. "Thanks Abby. I think I will tell him."

"Hide in my lab after." She suggests. "Feel free to."

"Enabler." I chuckle, hearing the elevator ding. Gibbs is back, bringing Abby a Caf-Pow.

"Abs, I need to take Kate back with me, she has case reports she needs to finish in the bullpen." He says.

"Thank you Gibbs." She winks at me.

I follow Gibbs into the elevator.

"Gibbs…. It could be personal. This attack."

He turns and glares at me, shutting down the elevator. "Ya think, Kate?"

"Yes." I say defensively. "Did you and Director Shepard ever have a relationship."

He nods. "Briefly. Kate, if there's anything you want to tell me, pertaining to the case…. Now would be great."

A bolt of fear flashes through me. _He knows. _I think, terrified. "Gibbs…" I say. "I'm in love with you. I have been for a while now. I know it's not important, but someone else could know, and they could use it against me."

"Is that so?" He asks, looking at me unfeelingly.

"Yes. Gibbs… do you have any feelings for me?"

"Kate, rule 12 exists for a reason. How would it change the team dynamic if you and I were in a relationship?"

I don't have an answer, but I finally say. "We'd still be a team, Gibbs."

My hopes crashing and burning, Gibbs turns to me. "Kate, go home. Get some rest. I think I know who sent the note."

"Yeah, who?" I ask, curious.

"She wanted to see if there were any personal, inappropriate relationships in my team. Specifically between you and I."

"She?" I ask.

He finally turns and looks at me. "The Director."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I walk into the bullpen the next morning, and Tony looks at me grinning. "So do we know who sent the note, _Katie_?"

"Yeah." I sit down at my desk, glancing over at the empty desk beside me. "Where's Gibbs?"

"He got called into a meeting with the Director." Tony rolls his eyes. "Not very exciting is it?"

I check my phone, seeing I have two messages.

_Hey Kate, it's Rachel. Just checking up on how work is going? You still working under that old bastard or have you switched teams? Let me know how you're doing. Love you sis._

I roll my eyes. It's a good thing Gibbs isn't here, or he'd question why I'd called him an old bastard. But it's true….. His name is after all Leroy Jethro "Second B for Bastard" Gibbs. I see the second message is from Abby.

_Kate, can you come down to my lab for a few minutes? We need to talk about what happened with you-know-who. And no, I don't mean Voldemort. It's important, Kate, please hurry._

Tony looks up. "You-know-who? Aw Kate, don't tell me. You met someone."

I glare at him, rolling my eyes. "It's none of your business, Tony." I stand up, heading for the elevator. He jumps up, following me.

"So what's his name, Kate?"

"Go away, Tony." I say getting in the elevator.

"Who is it, Kate?" He says, following me in.

"What part of _go away _do you not understand, DiNozzo?"

He rolls his eyes. "Do I know him?"

"No."

"Do I know _her_?"

I glare. "I'm not a lesbian, Tony."

"Thanks, because I definitely needed _that _clarified." He says sarcastically.

"It's a case of _don't ask, don't tell, _DiNozzo."

"You keep leapfrogging back and forth between calling me Tony and calling me DiNozzo, and I'm a little curious as to why. Also, I'm beginning to think that this is more of a _kiss and tell, _Kate." He smirks at me, as I roll my eyes.

_I get cursed with the most annoying co-workers. _I think, sighing. The elevator opens, and Abby calls. "So you talked to Gibbs right? You told him?"

"Told him _what_?" Tony asks, as Abby spins around in shock.

"Oh my God. Tony, what are you doing here?"

"Abby" He grins. "I work here."

"I meant, what are you doing in my lab? I thought it was just Kate and I."

"Why? What did Kate needs to tell Gibbs? That she desperately wants to have sex with him? That she drank his coffee? That she loves him?"

I practically turn bright red on cue. He gasps as if that's confirmation.

"YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH THE BOSSMAN?!" He yelps.

"What?" Another person, as I groan to myself, turning around.

"McGee." I groan.

"Did Tony just say what I thought he said?" McGee asks, looking stricken.

I sigh again. "He did but that doesn't make it true."

Tony does a half-shrug, before grinning. "Watcha got there, McGemcity?"

"It's my latest manuscript. And I'll have you know that Tommy and Katy were the ones getting it on." He grins at the look of disgust on Tony's face.

Then he perks up. "Did you say _getting it on_? Gimme!" He grabs the manuscript from underneath Tim's arm, flipping through it, before groaning. "Damn it, McGee made us cuddlers. It's not even steamy."

"You wanted it to be?" I ask, annoyed.

"Careful, Kate, Gibbs is a Marine. I hear they like it rough."

"Is that so, DiNozzo?" Tony freezes, before looking at me.

"He's standing behind me isn't he?"

I nod.

"Gonna headslap me?"

I nod again, smirking, but the smirk falls as Gibbs headslaps Tony before turning to Abby. "Any new developments, Abby?"

"No." Abby's turn to sigh. "Sorry Gibbs."

"Keep looking. I have a person I suspect, but… I need a handwriting sample."

"Who do you think it is?" Abby asks.

Gibbs and I exchange a look, before Gibbs turns to Tony and McGee. "What the hell are you two still doing here? Don't you both have case reports to finish?"

"Yes boss." McGee bolts.

"On it boss!" Is Tony's reply.

He leaves the three of us alone in the lab. Abby looks at us. "Out with it, who's the suspect?"

"It's the Director." Gibbs and I say at the same time, before noticing. I look away first, as Abby watches us.

"So you need a handwriting sample from the director? Just get her to sign off on your physical."

"Right." I sigh. "I have one of those coming up soon anyway."

"Have fun not eating." Gibbs smirks, before his phone rings. "Speak of the devil." He picks it up. "Yeah, Gibbs."

He leaves the lab as I sigh, burying my head in my hands. "Damn it."

"The Director? Kate, are you guys sure?"

"She has the right clearance level," I say grimly. "Much as I hate to admit it, it might be the truth. Do you think she still has a thing for Gibbs?"

"She might…." Abby trails off, before sighing. "But I doubt it, Kate. She was the one who left him I think. Otherwise, how would a junior agent rise up the ranks in… five or six years?"

I shake my head. "It's so hard to concentrate on this stupid note, when all I want is to stop having his stupid penetrating gorgeous blue eyes on me."

"Did you tell him?"

"Yes, I did tell him, Abby."

"And what was his reaction?"

"He just… started talking about how it would affect the team dynamic…. Abby it bothers me."

"I'm sure." She sighs. "Kate, it's Gibbs. You know, Gibbs. Second B for bastard. It's just who he is. He's not one to wear his heart on his sleeve. Maybe he does love you back. I mean, for God's sake, Kate, he makes eyes at you across the bullpen all the time. Didn't you notice?"

I turn red. "No. Abby…"

"You look frustrated."

"Yeah, cause it's hard to focus when I just want to kiss him." I regret as soon as I say it because Abby squeals in excitement.

"I have the most perfect of perfect ideas, Kate!"

I'm wary. "And what perfect idea would this be?"

"I'll tell you: I'll go visit Ducky, tell Gibbs to come down here, but I'll leave the two of you alone. And you can do whatever you want. You can even put the lab on lockdown if you want!"

"You're certainly eager to help." I grin.

She smiles back. "Come on, Kate, you gotta kiss him at least once. And then tell me _everything._"

"He's kissed you before though."

"As a friendly gesture, on the cheek, Kate." She reminds me.

I wince, and she notices. "Ankle bugging you again?"

"Just a little bit. Not that it matters." I sigh. "Feel free to call Gibbs back down here. Not that it matters."

"It _does _matter, if I can help you." She picks up the phone, and dials. "Hey Gibbs, I found something. Can you come down here? Thanks. I'll meet you in the lab."

She turns to her computer, turning it on. I blink, sure I'm imagining things. "Abby, what the _hell _is that?"

"That, my friend, is a Gibblet."

"A _what_?" I ask, confused.

"Well this is a program where you take two people and find out what their kids look like. We used the program once on Director Shepard and Gibbs, and started calling them Gibblets. It stuck."

"Aww… it has his eyes." I say. I turn to her. "Can you save this?"

"Sure. It's kind of cute, isn't it?"

"Hell yeah. Although, I'm glad it doesn't have silver hair." I smile. "Wonderful as it looks on Gibbs himself."

Abby nods. "Yeah, that is _really _hot." She suddenly realizes. "I better go visit Ducky, it's been awhile since I've done that. I'll take the stairs." She runs out of the room, and I quickly turn off the monitor. Gibbs doesn't need to see that.

The elevator dings, and a moment later, Gibbs walks in.

"Kate." He says. "Where's Abbs?"

"She hasn't gotten here yet."

He chuckles, before noticing. "You look like you've got something on your mind, Kate."

"Yeah. You."

He nods, understanding. "Ah."

I step towards him. "Listen Gibbs, I don't care what you do, tell the Director, tell the team or fire me. I had to do this at least what."

"Do what?" He asks.

I take his face in my hands, reaching up and kissing him, our lips only touching momentarily. And then I start walking away.

"Kate!" He yells. "TODD!"

But I don't look back.


End file.
